


Couldn't Be Happier

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, barista
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Ava is working her regular shift at the bar when a handsome guy comes in.





	Couldn't Be Happier

**Author's Note:**

> For my @spnrareshipbingo Card, the Ava square, and my @spnfluffbingo2019 Card, the Barista AU square.

The jukebox was playing in the corner, loud enough that when Ava wasn’t mixing a drink or serving a customer, she could get lost in the rhythm as she swayed behind the bar, but not loud enough that she couldn’t hear the murmurs of conversation around her.  Her rag was either in her hand wiping down the bartop, or tossed over her shoulder waiting for its next task.

There were a few regulars in tonight, Andy from the auto shop who only ever had Coors Light, Jake from the clock store, stopping for his whiskey before getting back home to the wife and kids.  Lily, who was new in town and just opened a pet store down the block, was sipping on a cocktail and looking around the room, obviously wondering what she’d gotten herself into by moving to a place that had no cute, single guys to buy her a drink.

Ava chuckled and shook her head as she cleared a glass, wiping it down and stashing it in the ‘to be washed’ bucket.  She felt the air shift as the door opened and looked up to see who it was, a genuine smile falling on her face.

Sam was easily the most handsome man she’d ever seen.  He was tall and strong, with a smile that was magnetic, and even though Ava could see Lily making eyes at him, Sam’s eyes never left Ava’s.  He came up to the bar and leaned over it, pecking her lips sweetly.

“Hey babe,” he greeted after the kiss, falling onto the barstool.  “Having an okay night?”

Ava nodded, turning to pour Sam his usual bourbon before answering.  “Nothing special, until about fifteen seconds ago, at least.”

Ava loved how she could still make Sam blush; he was so cute when complimented.  No matter how often she praised him for his looks, his brain, or his personality, he never seemed to get used to it.  The pink tinge of his cheeks only made him handsomer in her eyes.

Sam was easily the smartest guy in town, already running his own law firm at thirty.  Everyone knew him, and besides that – everyone loved him.  Sam was the sweetest and Ava couldn’t thank the universe enough for guiding Sam into her life.

She glanced down at the ring on her finger, the diamond sparkling in the dim light of the bar.  In just a few months, she would be Ava Winchester and that thought couldn’t make her happier.


End file.
